The present invention relates in general to safety ignition means for explosives and incendiary devices. More specifically, it relates to such means that is operable by a lanyard from a parachute.
Illuminating flares are used for a wide variety of military applications; and must be stored on surface ships, submarines, airplanes, etc., where accidental ignition can often be disastrous.
Ignition means for flares and other incendiary devices that is operated by a lanyard attached to a parachute or aircraft are known in the art. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,771,455; 3,712,232; and 3,736,877. U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,455 shows a wire 29 that frictionally rubs an ignition device 28 when it is pulled by deployment of the parachute 7, thereby igniting the flare. No attempt is made to avoid accidental ignition, which could happen if the flare were dropped on its parachute end so that weight of the parachute would pull the wire 29. Similarly the inventions shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,712,232 and 3,736,877 could be accidentally ignited if the flares were dropped. Both feature spring-loaded firing pins aimed at primer charges and releasable when a restraining means is removed from the firing pin by the lanyard attached to the parachute. Such restraining means can be removed accidentally from the firing pin under certain conditions either by the inertia of its own mass and/or that of the parachute and lanyard.